


The blood on our hands

by AlbusGrindelwald



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGrindelwald/pseuds/AlbusGrindelwald
Summary: Albus finds it hard to continue his life after Ariana is dead, Gellert has left and he's left all alone in the Godric's Hollow. He finds himself in a dangerous situation, but will someone come and help him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I got this idea one night and decided to write it down. This is my first ever fanfiction. And I want to inform that English is not my mother tongue so if there's some mistakes I'm sorry about them. 
> 
> All characters belong to J. K. Rowling!

And he woke up. To the howling wind and pouring rain. Albus had left his window open the previous night. He shivered from the coldness and tried to get up. What he did not expect was that an insufferable pain filled his whole body. He stopped moving and carefully reached to touch his nose. He had only placed his fingers gently on it and already a hiss of pain had escaped from his lips. He immediately drew his hand back. And then he felt the dampness of his pillow. He had probably cried earlier. He started to remember everything. And oh, how he wished he would remember nothing. He had already forgotten the open window and slumped back into the cold sheets. Thoughts started fill his head again. He felt the urge to cry. Just like yesterday. And the day before yesterday. 

Slowly he gave in and the tears started to spill out of his eyes. The poor boy looked as miserable as the weather. Even his surroundings looked equally wretched. His usually tidy bookshelf was now nearly empty. Instead of their usual place, most of the books were thrown around the floor. You could also see colourful socks laying here and there. Albus' desk that was usually the tidiest place in his room was now completely covered with letters and envelopes. Letters from a certain person. Gellert Grindelwald. Albus had gone through every single letter they had exchanged during their time together at least thrice. He had been looking for something. He had been looking for a sign of Gellert not loving or caring about him. For a sign of Gellert lying or not sounding genuine. But he hadn't been able to go through the letters with a critical eye because they had brought back too much memories. 

As Albus was laying on his bed his head was filled with an image of Ariana laying dead on the floor and Gellert looking at him with an unreadable expression for the last time before he disapparated. After that came the memories from Ariana's funeral with the image of Aberforth punching him. He could still hear the cracking sound his nose had made when Aberforth's fist had met it. Albus hated himself for the fact that even after what had happened, he still cared about Gellert. And because of that he was now drowning in self-pity, misery and hatred towards himself. He felt pathetic. 

After the funeral Aberforth had disappeared who knows where. But Albus didn't blame him. He knew it was all his fault. He should've stopped Aberforth and Gellert before the fight got out of hand. He should've taken better care of Ariana. He should've...

His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. He silently cursed and slowly rose up. The aching had not stopped. But he decided to fight against the pain for a moment. He stood up and walked slowly to the mirror. And he couldn't recognize the person that was looking back. His skin had always been pale but now it looked like his skin had gotten rid of all the colour it had ever had. His eyes looked puffy and he had dark circles underneath them. His white shirt had a few stains on it. He put on black trousers and blueish socks that had stars in them. He had gotten them from Gellert.. Albus looked like he had lost some weight. And not just a little. He quickly combed his hair down a bit because it was sticking to every direction. Albus hated the reflection. He hated how vulnerable and fragile he looked. He, who had always been the strong one. He, who had always carried his burdens without a complain. He, who...

And again a knocking interrupted his thoughts. Albus sighed and quickly put on a brown waistcoat before he left his room. When he had gotten to the door and opened it, he had been met with his neighbour, Bathilda Bagshot. She was wearing a slightly concerned look on her face.

"Good..." What time was it? Albus panicked but continued "morning, Bathilda. " He tried to sound gleeful but the voice that had left his mouth was just raspy.

Bathilda sighed before answering.  
"You mean good afternoon, dear Albus..?"

Albus internally cursed himself and answered  
"Oh.. yes of course, I didn't realise it's already that much. Come in, come in!"

Bathilda walked inside and took her jacket off. They walked to the kitchen which looked just as horrendous as Albus' room.

"Oh, ehmmm.. "  
Albus coughed awkwardly.  
"Sorry about the mess! I've been so busy writing my new article and I..."

Bathilda interrupted him.  
"No, you haven't. Sorry Albus but you're a terrible liar." said Bathilda firmly. "As if I wouldn't have noticed your puffy eyes. And you've always looked way too skinny but now you look like you've lost even the last flesh around your bones." Her tone had changed gentler and her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Thank god I came... I knew something was wrong..."  
She muttered quietly before hugging Albus who immediately winced. She let him out of her grasp and looked even more concerned than before. She walked Albus to a kitchen chair and pulled it out for Albus to sit down.  
Bathilda started to clean the kitchen by muttering some spells. Dirty pans and dishes flew around the room. After everything was cleaned she made some delicious food as quickly as possible. Albus had not muttered a word and just had been watching Bathilda cooking. Bathilda levitated the food to the table and started to pile a big amount on a plate which she handed to Albus. 

"Thank you, Bathilda." Came a quiet answer from Albus.  
"Oh Albus, it's nothing! Just eat my boy! And I'm staying here for a while and I'm going to watch you eat at least most of it." Exclaimed Bathilda as she also finally sat down. 

Albus had almost eaten everything. He had not realised before that he was so hungry and he had just simply forgotten to eat. But now he had eaten. A lot. And first it had felt good to eat but now...  
"I..." Albus could manage to say before he turned away from the table and vomited to the floor.  
"I.. I'm.. so sorry..."  
He was trying to grab his wand but before he could get his wand, Bathilda had already vanished the vomit. Even deeper frown was on her face now.  
"Darling, tell me when was the last time you ate?" Albus heard her ask. And he honestly didn't remember. He tried to think but he had completely lost the count of days.  
"I'm sorry, I can't remember.." A heavy sigh escaped Bathilda's lips as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. She started to make something again. A few minutes later she placed two glasses in front of Albus. One big glass of weird and clumpy looking potion and other smaller glass full of potion that luckily didn't look as horrible.  
"As your body can't take any food, you need to drink these. The other will give you all the nutritions and other will prevent you from vomiting all the nutritions out again." Bathilda explained as Albus stared at the potions blankly. Of course he was grateful for Bathilda's help but the other potion looked a bit... dreadful.  
"Thank you Bathilda, I really appreciate your help." Albus managed to answer. He drank both of them under Bathilda's intensive stare.  
"Where's Aberforth by the way?" Bathilda asked and Albus noticed his hands had started to sweat.  
"Oh, I'm not sure..." He knew better not to lie again to Bathilda. Bathilda saw Albus' mood changing and raised her eyebrow.  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"He left... After Ari's funeral.." came the answer.  
And Bathilda was slightly shocked to hear that. That was not what she had been expecting. She knew the brothers had never been best friends but still..  
"Of course I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me... At least he promised to go to Hogwarts. It's important that he finishes his education. But he.. didn't feel like living with me anymore.. Not after Ari's death..." Albus told Bathilda honestly.  
"Oh, I don't blame you! It's not your fault he left. But I thought you would've supported each others during this hard time."

Bathilda and Albus talked for a while and Bathilda promised to come and visit Albus again tomorrow even though Albus tried to assure her it wasn't necessary. Albus felt a bit better after many days of sorrow.

* * *

Albus couldn't sleep. Bathilda's potions had made him feel a bit more energetic, so he decided to go out for a walk. He was going outside for the first time after Ari's funeral. It was midnight and there would probably be no one outside anymore. Which was good because Albus didn't want to meet anyone. He didn't want their pity or sympathy. The rain had luckily stopped but it was surprisingly cold outside so Albus decided to put on a coat.  
He walked out of the house and decided to go for a walk to the hill that was close to the village. 

The grass was really slippery on the hill because of the earlier rain. Albus stumbled but managed to stay on his feet. He walked up the hill to his and Gellert's meeting place. There was an old oak and underneath it a big rock. Gellert used to climb to the tree when Albus on the other hand preferred to stay on the rock. Albus climbed first to the rock but decided to climb to the branch where Gellert used to sit. But he had forgotten how slippery everything was after the rain and as he was just sitting down, his feet slipped on the branch and he fell. The fall wasn't luckily long but he fell to the rock that was underneath and his head hit the rock hard. He felt a horrible pain on his forehead. Then something warm started to fall down his face and his vision started to darken until he couldn't see or hear anymore. And there in the coldness and darkness he was laying unconsciously. All alone in the middle of the night. Without no one knowing... 

***

Elsewhere Gellert hissed as he pulled the blood pack out of his pocket. He had not touched it after the day he had fled. He hadn't even looked at it. It would've been too painful. 

He had wanted to give Albus everything he deserved. And oh, he deserved so much. Gellert couldn't vanish the sight of Albus next to Ariana, as he had looked at Gellert with betrayal and pain in his eyes. Gellert had never meant to hurt Albus in any way. Nor had he wanted to hurt Albus' family. He had wanted to relieve Albus from all his pain but all he had brought was more misery.  
After Gellert had left Godric's Hollow he had been just living quietly in Vienna. He had gotten himself a cheap hotel room where he had been researching the Hallows. He had kept his mind busy with the research because he knew if he had stopped, all the horrible thoughts and images would've filled his head. And he couldn't face them, not yet. He didn't want to realise the fact that he had lost Albus. 

But now for the first time after that horrible day, he was holding their blood pack. He had been researching again but the reason he had taken the blood pack out of his pants' pocket now was because he had felt his pocket becoming colder and colder against his skin. And as he had taken the blood pack he had realised it was really cold. He didn't understand. Why was it so cold? He had not read about the blood packs being able to change temperature. It was also quite warm in his hotel room so it didn't just make sense. Gellert was already putting it back into his pocket as he thought he was imagining things when he noticed some liquid coming from the bloodpack. Gellert had only a candle as a light so he muttered a spell to turn on the light of the lamp on the table. As the lamp gave him now a better vision he realised what the liquid was. And Gellert felt his heart skip a beat.  
"Was zur Hölle...?" he muttered with his hands now covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert goes back to Godric's Hollow, finally. And basically, Gellert is crying, Albus is crying and yeah.. In this story Gellert is a good person and has a heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And reminder: English is not my mother tongue so I'm sorry for the mistakes!

Gellert was really confused about the blood pack. He didn't understand what was happening. A minute later he heard a knock on his window and rapidly looked up from the pendant. Behind the window was an owl with an envelope. And the owl looked really familiar.. It was Bathilda's owl. Gellert let the owl inside and opened the envelope hastily. The letter said:

Dear Gellert, 

I'm really sorry to bother you but could you happen to know where Albus is? I made him his favourite cake.. Yes, I know it is late, but he never sleeps at this time anyway so I thought that I could bring him the cake. But I can't find him anywhere! And of course I know he is an adult and can do what he wants but.. He hasn't been able to take care of himself lately.. And I haven't seen him leave the house in days! So where would've he gone now? Should I be worried? 

Sincerely,  
Bathilda

Where was Albus? Certainly not with him. Didn't Bathilda know that they weren't talking anymore? And why was the blood pack still bleeding? He knew he might regret it later, especially if he happened to meet Albus. Albus would probably curse him or something.. But he needed to know that Albus was safe... And that Albus had not replaced him with another person! Even the thought made Gellert angry. So he disapparated to Godric's Hollow. 

* * *

He was met with his great-aunt outside the Dumbledore's residence. Bathilda ran to Gellert and pulled him into a warm hug.  


"Oh Gellert, so good to see you! We need to talk properly and do not dare to flee this time.." Bathilda glared at Gellert. 

"But that's not the most important thing right now. I met Albus earlier today and he was not feeling very well. In fact, he looked very weak. So I thought I would make him some cake, but I can't find him anywhere. It is already late, surely he should be home at this time?" 

Gellert felt nauseous. Maybe Albus had really found someone.. What if it was the Doge guy? What was his first name again? Ah - Elphias? He had always been way too friendly to Albus...  
But as Bathilda said the next Gellert's jealous thoughts stopped. 

"I think he really misses you.. You two haven't seen each other after Ariana's death, right? And I've been really concerned because he's been looking like a ghost of the Albus Dumbledore we all know."  


"Oh... I... umm... must show you something. You know about our blood pack right.." Gellert pulled the still bleeding blood pack out of his pocket and showed it to Bathilda. 

Bathilda's face turned really concerned.  


"Do you know what that means?"  


Gellert had known from the beginning that it couldn't mean anything good but he didn't know exactly what it meant.  


"No.."  


"I think Albus is bleeding.. I'll look for him in the east, go you to the west.."  


"Albus is WHAT?! How do you know that?!" But Bathilda was already running down the street. 

Gellert started to think about where to look for Albus? Where could he be? He turned around and in the distance he saw the hill and something inside him told him to go there. He sprinted forward and panic was starting to rise inside him. He tried to calm himself by telling that Albus could have just a small scratch and nothing more. But still, what had happened? Or what if it was something serious..? He gulped and ran faster. When he reached the bottom of the hill, he started to look around and jog the hill up. And then he saw their meeting place. Gellert slowed down his pace and started to walk to the oak carefully. The place brought back many memories of him and Albus debating, laughing, kissing... But now was not time for sentimentality. And then he noticed something on the rock. He walked closer and realised it was a body. Gellert felt nauseous again. It wasn't just anyone. It looked like...  


"Al...?" 

He said carefully and quietly.  
Gellert climbed to the rock and indeed. It was Albus. He felt the panic rising inside him again. Gellert saw Albus' face was covered with blood and grabbed his wand. He found the wound and muttered a quick healing spell. He tried to shake Albus awake. Albus looked extremely pale and his skin felt really cold. His coat and trousers were a bit damp because of the earlier rain. Gellert was already fearing of the worst until he realised that Albus was breathing. He felt a bit relieved. But he still couldn't help himself from starting to cry.  


"Al, can you hear me? Al? Please, wake up!"  


He felt warm tears falling down his face. He fought back a sob. He picked Albus up into his arms and climbed down the rock carefully. Then he started to run back to the village. And it started to rain again. He cursed quietly in German. The grass was slippery, he had Albus in his arms and he couldn't see clearly as the tears were pouring down from his eyes. He couldn't have apparated because he thought it would be too risky as Albus was unconscious and had lost some blood. He also noticed that Albus felt lighter than before. Not that he had been very heavy before but now he did feel lighter and look skinnier. 

Gellert was finally back in the village and in the distance he saw Bathilda walking.  


"Bathilda!" He tried to shout, but managed to only choke out. He ran towards her.  


"Oh dear.." 

Bathilda muttered as Gellert reached her and she saw Albus in his arms. Gellert was fully crying and the tears kept streaming down his face. Albus looked pale and had most of his face covered with blood. They ran to the Dumbledore's house and brought Albus to his room. Bathilda quickly muttered a spell and the the old miserable looking sheets disappeared and instead clean warm sheets now filled the bed. Then Bathilda muttered again a spell and the cold, wet and bloody clothes Albus was wearing disappeared and Albus was left wearing a clean nightgown. Gellert gently laid Albus to the warm bed and Bathilda started to look at his wound. Gellert told her where he had found Albus and what he thought that could've had happened to him. Gellert had calmed down and he wasn't crying anymore. 

"Luckily the wound isn't too deep. So he hasn't lost dangerously much blood. And you've casted a good healing spell Gellert..  
But unfortunately Albus has been in a quite weak condition lately, so it's not good that he has lost blood. Have you noticed how much he has lost weight? And how exhausted he looks? I'm going to make a healing potion just to be on the safe side. It'll probably take some time before he wakes up. Now here's warm water and a cloth, I suppose you can clean his face from the blood."

"Yes, thank you Tante." 

Gellert answered and looked around the messy room. It was really unusual of Albus. He sat down next to Albus and started to wipe the blood away gently. Albus looked so peaceful now. Though Bathilda had been right, he did look exhausted and unwell. And it hurt Gellert. Tears started to stream down his face again and he sobbed while tenderly cleaning Albus' face.  


"I'm so sorry... I'm so so sorry Albus..."

A bit later Bathilda carefully opened the door and was met with the sight of Gellert petting Albus' head gently. She levitated the healing potion to Gellert.  


"I assume you can take care of him now?"  


"Yes.." came the quiet answer.  


"I'm going then. It's already really late and I know Albus is safe. But inform me if his condition changes or you need any help."  


"Thank you Tante.."  


And Gellert was left there alone with Albus. He noticed that Albus felt still cold because he had been laying outside in the coldness. Gellert stood up and went to grab another blanket from Albus' chair. He gently tucked it around Albus' body and also cast a warming spell.  
And as he was tucking all the blankets he felt Albus moving. He immediately looked up to Albus' face. But it seemed like he hadn't woken up. Gellert sat next to Albus and after a while he felt a cold hand on his. Albus had taken his hand and his eyes had started to flutter open too. Gellert felt relief wash over him. Albus was starting to wake up finally. He squeezed Albus' hand tenderly and placed a kiss on it.  


"G-Gellert.." Albus' voice was weak and raspy.  


"Hush now, you still need to rest, love." 

Gellert said affectionately while squeezing Albus' hand. They intertwined their hands and Albus felt a warmness wash over him. 

Albus found it hard to believe. When had Gellert gotten back? And why? Why was he back here with Albus now? And looking at him so affectionately and being so gentle? 

"But actually, now that you're awake you should drink this." Gellert quietly muttered and held up a glass. 

"Bathilda made you some healing potion, just in case. So it would be good if you'd drink it." 

Albus tried to sit up but his body was aching so much that he nearly collapsed back into the bed. But two strong arms had grabbed his fragile body just in time and pulled him up.  


"Carefully.. And as I said, you should rest.."  


Albus drank the potion Gellert gave him but stayed still in the sitting position. They hadn't been so close to each other since that day.. And Albus had so many questions. He looked Gellert in the eyes and suddenly Albus broke down. He grabbed Gellert by his shirt so hard that his knuckles turned white. Tears were flowing down Albus' face and he buried his face to Gellert's chest. Gellert's heart sank as he saw how broken Albus was and knowing that he was part of the reason why Albus was at such condition. He knew he was to blame for Ariana's death. He started to pet Albus' hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. They stayed like that for a long time. When at last Albus started to calm down he looked up into Gellert's eyes and Gellert kissed him tenderly on his forehead.  


"I.. I thought you never loved me... Why did you flee, why did you leave me?" 

Albus managed to choke out. The hurt was evident in his voice and eyes. Gellert was quite shocked to hear those words from Albus. Albus thought that he didn't love him? Of course he did! And had Albus then wanted Gellert to stay?  


"Why'd you think that? Of course I love you!" 

Now it was time for Gellert's voice to break, but he continued.  


"I fled because Aberforth probably would've tried to kill me! And of course I'm not scared of him, I would've certainly beaten him!" 

His eyes had flashed with anger as he talked about Aberforth but then they softened again. 

"But I knew it would've hurt you even more. And I also was a bit scared of you... I know I shouldn't have been, once I saw the hurt in your eyes... I know you wouldn't have hurted me, even though you had every right... So yeah, I panicked, I was a coward. I'm sorry, I know I should've stayed. I love you Albus, more than anything. Damn it, I never even knew love before I met you! So don't you ever doubt my love for you!" 

Gellert's eyes were filled with tears. It took a lot of him to admit that he had done Albus wrong. 

Albus saw the once so emotionless boy looking at him with pain and most importantly, love in his eyes. Gellert's gaze dropped down to Albus' lap. He felt too vulnerable.  


"Oh..." 

Albus Dumbledore was at a loss for words. And only Gellert could do that to him. As he didn't know what to say he did the only thing he was certain of. Without a warning he grabbed Gellert's face and kissed him passionately. Gellert was shocked to feel Albus' cold lips on his. But after a second he recovered from the shock and kissed Albus with just as much dedication. And both boys felt a sudden ease. They had not been doing well without each other. But now they were back together. Gellert slithered his hands into Albus' hair and a moan escaped Albus' lips. Albus' hands found their way to Gellert's thights and they started to roam dangerously high... Which caused Gellert to pull away from the kiss. They both were panting and Albus looked at Gellert expectantly.  


"Al... You're in no condition to carry this further now... You really need to rest. And Bathilda actually made you a cake, would you like some?"  


Albus started pouting but his eyes briefly lit up from the mention of a cake.  


"Hmph.. Fine. Give me the cake." 

He definitely was pouting but secretly he was very happy to get some cake. Gellert rolled his eyes and got up. He walked to Albus' desk where he picked up a delicious looking cake and then gave a piece to Albus.  


"Quite a small piece..." 

Albus stated which caused Gellert to roll his eyes again. Albus and his bloody sweet tooth.  


"Not in my opinion. Also, you don't need to eat the whole cake immediately." Gellert pointed out.  


"Did I ask for your opinion?" Albus glared at Gellert but bit into the cake.  


"Oh, this is so good! I definitely need to thank Bathilda!" 

The piece of cake had soon vanished into Albus' stomach. He yawned and looked at the clock. It was really, really late already.  


"Could you stay with me tonight?" 

Albus asked Gellert hopefully. Gellert let out a small laugh and quickly took off his black waistcoat, shirt and trousers. He walked to the bed and climbed carefully next to Albus.  


"That's why I came here. I came here for you. I'll stay as long as you want me to." 

But Albus was already drifting off to sleep. And it didn't take long for Gellert to fall asleep either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I will still write a third chapter, even though it didn't belong to my plan in the beginning. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's one more to come, which will probably be just fluffy fluff all the way through! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's finally starting to mend.

For the first time in a while, Albus woke up feeling calm and refreshed. The sheets were warm and he remembered that Gellert had stayed with him. Except he wasn't there laying next to him anymore. A smell of cooking and something burning found its way to Albus' nose. He quickly got up and headed downstairs. Once he got to the kitchen, he was met with quite a sight. Bathilda had cleaned the kitchen just yesterday but now it was looking like a chaos again. And in the middle of the chaos stood Gellert. He was making toast and looked quite determined. He hadn't noticed Albus yet. 

"I can't fail at this at least..." He muttered quietly. 

Albus could see a burned cake on the counter. And lots of dirty dishes. Gellert had tried to make a cake? Albus heard a small laugh behind him and turned around. Bathilda was sitting in the living room and was shaking with laughter that she was holding back. She was clearly amused by the situation. Albus grinned at her and turned back to Gellert. He coughed awkwardly.  
Finally Gellert realised Albus had come and turned around slowly. And he saw Albus looking at him with an amused expression. 

"Don't worry Al, I'll clean the mess. And MISS BAGSHOT, stop laughing or I'll refuse to call you my relative henceforth!" 

That just caused Bathilda to lose control completely. She couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and started cackling in the couch. Gellert rolled his eyes and muttered something Albus didn't quite catch. But he grabbed Albus' hand and walked him to a kitchen chair which he pulled out for Albus to sit. Albus sat down and Gellert levitated the toast to Albus' plate. He also levitated toast opposite of Albus and Gellert sat there. 

"Bathilda has already eaten but she obviously came here to mock me and my cooking abilities... Which are not honestly that bad. Like look, this toast looks absolutely brilliant!" Gellert said vigorously. 

"Oh, yes. Thank you Gellert!" Albus didn't want to mock Gellert, at least not now at this exact moment. But Albus surely would remind Gellert of his brilliant cooking skills in the future. They both ate and after that Gellert gave Albus a small glass full of potion he recognised. 

"Bathilda made this potion for you so you wouldn't puke out my brilliant toasts."

"Thank you Bathilda!" Albus said and smiled at the witch before he drank the potion. 

"Don't mention it! I'll go and get the cake I made so we don't have to eat that burned disaster. I suppose it's still in your room's desk?" She sniggered. 

Gellert glared at her great-aunt. 

"Yes, it's still there!"  
Albus answered to Bathilda and turned to Gellert.

"Don't look so grumpy, it's just one cake. You don't have to succeed at everything. The least in cooking unless you plan to become a cook?" Albus grinned at Gellert. 

Gellert looked so adorable when he was grumpy. But he didn't say that out loud as Gellert wouldn't approve that choice of words... 

"How dare you even imply that? Me, a cook? Over my dead body."

Albus laughed and Gellert let a small smile appear on his face. He was actually feeling quite happy and knew he had screwed up that cake but he had still some pride left in him. Therefore he couldn't immediately admit that he wasn't the best cook in the world. They all ate Bathilda's cake while chattering happily. When they had eaten, Bathilda left to write her newest book and Gellert started cleaning the kitchen. Albus dropped to the living room's couch where he had a great view to the kitchen so he watched Gellert cleaning. When Gellert finally finished the cleaning he also dropped to the couch and they cuddled for a while. Gellert had one thing he wanted to ask Albus, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Albus of course sensed something was on Gellert's mind and decided to ask. 

"What is it?" 

"What do you mean?" Gellert answered and tried to look surprised. 

"What's on your mind? Really Gellert, do you think I don't notice when something's wrong with you?" 

"Well... I've just been wondering where's Aberforth? Before he used to be at our throats if we were here cuddling. And it's been really quiet here. I didn't want to ask about it from Bathilda, I wanted to hear it from you..." 

"Oh... Of course, I knew you would notice that.. So... Umm... Aberforth left."

Gellert's gaze turned somewhat loathing but he let Albus continue. 

"He's living somewhere else. Well, now of course he's in Hogwarts but he won't come here on holidays or anything. He basically told me that he doesn't wish to see or talk to me ever again. So I haven't gone looking for him. He would probably just break another part of my body... "

Gellert's eyes narrowed. 

"So he was the one who broke your nose.." His eyes flashed with anger. 

"That bastard, I swear if I ever see him I'm going to..!" But Gellert couldn't finish his rant because Albus cut right in. 

"Gellert, stop! I know you're angry at him.. I was too, but I don't want any more mess and misery. We just... need to let him be. That's best for all of us I think." 

"Why haven't you healed your nose?" Gellert asked with curiosity. 

"I think some things are meant to be. I don't want to fix it because I know I did some things wrong so may it always remind me of that. And also I don't want to fix it because that's what Aberforth least expects. I want to show him that I'm not entirely like what he thinks I am. That I'm not that bad person... Even though I do feel like a bad person." Albus looked down and felt tears forming in his eyes. 

"Al, stop. You're not a bad person." Gellert said and squeezed Albus' hand gently. 

"D-Do you... Do you know whose curse killed Ariana?" Albus' voice broke and Gellert saw his eyes glistening with tears. 

"No... But surely not yours as you didn't cast any unforgivable curses."

But that caused Albus' tears to start falling down and his body to shake. Gellert wrapped his arms around Albus tightly and rocked him back and forth. 

"No... You're wrong. I-I did cast an unforgivable curse." Albus choked out and started bawling even louder. 

Gellert felt slightly shocked. Albus had cast an unforgivable curse? And he had not noticed? 

"Hush, Liebling. Who did you aim at..?" Gellert asked cautiously. 

"A-Aberforth.. W-When I heard him c-casting the killing c-curse a-and I-I saw him aiming at y-you... I-I could never live without you... S-so I cast the cruciatus a-at him... And I know that A-Ari was so weak, that cruciatus w-would've killed her too. "

"Oh Albus.." Gellert petted Albus' head while kept rocking him back and forth. 

"You weren't the only one who used unforgivable curses. When I heard him casting the killing curse at me I also cast it to Aberforth. And that's when Ari jumped in the middle of all the curses. I think it's impossible to say whose curse hit her first." Gellert said quietly and looked at Albus sadly. 

He kissed first Albus' forehead and then the tip of his now broken nose. He then wiped the tears from Albus' face that were starting to slow down a bit. 

"Could you visit her grave with me? I haven't been able to go there since her funeral." Albus muttered weakly. 

"Of course, love." 

They still stayed a moment on the couch and Gellert kept muttering sweet nothings into Albus' ear. After a while they both got up and got dressed properly and hand in hand they walked outside. It was still quite early so there was not much people outside. Only a few muggles but they didn't seem to notice Albus and Gellert. As Gellert didn't know the location of Ari's grave he let Albus lead him. On their way they passed the Peverell's grave where they once had shared quite a wild night... But soon they reached Ari's grave where Gellert got on his knees and conjured a beautiful bouquet of flowers which he laid to the ground. When he got up Albus pulled him into a tight hug and thanked him quietly. 

* * *

It had been two weeks. Gellert had lived two weeks in the Dumbledore's residence with Albus. They had talked through everything they had to and now both were feeling much lighter. The burden of the past was easier to carry together. They all had been responsible for Ariana's death somehow so Albus and Gellert started to come to terms with the fact that the blood was on both of their hands. And also Aberforth's. 

Right now they both were buried in their books and were researching. Not about the Hallows. They had come to the conclusion of giving up finding them. Gellert was researching about blood magic and blood packs while Albus was researching about obscurials. The Britain was suffering from a really hot heatwave. Needless to say, the boys couldn't concentrate on their books very well. Soon enough Gellert threw his waistcoat frustratedly to the floor. And a minute later his shirt flew there too. Albus couldn't not notice that. The last straw was when he saw Gellert throwing his trousers to the pile on the floor. He turned to face the smirking Gellert. Soon every piece of clothing they had been wearing was laying on the floor and both boys had eagerly jumped to the bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really want to thank all of you! This chapter was a bit shorter but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I've got a new Modern Grindeldore AU in my mind so that's what I'm going to write next! So again, thank you really much for reading my first ever fic and for the lovely support❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Was zur Hölle? = What the hell?
> 
> Aand the reason Albus felt his body aching in the beginning is because he was feeling so bad mentally that he started to feel pain also physically. And he hadn't eaten in days so..
> 
> And I don't know yet how many chapters this story will have, but at least two. And I still want to remind that this is my first fanfiction I have ever written so I hope it's not absolutely horrible! :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
